


i'm not even a star

by exit_music



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rimi likes resident evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exit_music/pseuds/exit_music
Summary: Rimi decides her favorite part is when her rounded fingers are intertwined with Kaoru’s thin ones.





	i'm not even a star

Rimi decides her favorite part is when her rounded fingers are intertwined with Kaoru’s thin ones. When they’re relaxing in each other’s room, knees glued, and Rimi feels bold enough to lean forward and kiss the carmine-eyed girl. And definitely when Kaoru massages her scalp, tingles of innocent pleasure raking through her, making her release pleased noises during light pecks.

When Kaoru doesn’t need to act around her like she’s just another ‘little kitten’.

* * *

Rimi also likes when Kaoru is willing to listen to her ramble on and on about her favorite videogames.

‘‘It’s called _Resident Evil_! And, um, it’s really cool!’’ Rimi moves restlessly in her chair, cheeks flushed due to her enthusiasm. ‘‘It’s about—’’ before she can finish her explanation, however, Kaoru’s hand that was previously resting on her cheek is used to put some of Rimi’s messy hair behind her glowing ear. Although already quite used to the intimacy, Rimi can’t help but blush and stutter nervously every time Kaoru acts audacious.

‘‘K-Kaoru—’’

‘‘Your info-dumping is nothing but fleeting. Please continue, Rimi-rin.’’ Kaoru winks, and the dark-haired girl can feel herself melt.

‘‘Well,’’ Rimi gulps, ‘‘the story follows outbreaks of zombies and other monsters created by a corporation, and, um—’’ The way Kaoru’s slightly parted and glossy lips look very much distracts Rimi.

Kaoru doesn’t notice, though.

‘‘Ah, horror has never been my thing, really. But if you enjoy it so much, I guess I have nothing downbeat to say about the matter.’’ Kaoru smiles at her, and she’s beautiful. There’s no melodramatic metaphor that could express it better. Seta Kaoru is simply _beautiful_. She makes everything feel so peaceful, at ease, like— _like a tea party_.

‘‘K-Kaoru.’’ Rimi is visibly trembling while voicing her girlfriend’s name.

‘‘Yes, dear?’’ And at this point Rimi doesn’t know if she’s being teased, but the pet name just sets a fresh flame within her esophagus.

Rimi hesitates for a moment or two, but ultimately cages Kaoru’s face between her small hands, ‘‘I love you. I love you so much I could die.’’ Kaoru appears taken aback at first, but quickly relaxes and bumps their noses together.

‘‘Please don’t die.’’ Kaoru sighs dreamily, as if this were the place she has longed for all her life. ‘‘I love you, too. I really do.’’

The black-haired girl furrows her brow determinately, making her look like an annoyed puppy, ‘‘Can I kiss you?’’ She stares at Kaoru fiercely and caresses her cheekbone, likely to demonstrate her point.

‘‘You don’t need to ask, dear.’’ The vermilion-eyed girl smiles sheepishly in addition, ‘‘I really like when you initiate things, you know.’’

Without further ado, Rimi collides their lips together harmoniously. They move in a slow motion, and Kaoru tilts her head to the side for a better access. There’s not tongue nor teeth, only sandpaper touches. Rimi’s hands around Kaoru’s face making her feel safe; protected.

Kaoru doesn’t taste like anything, really. Rimi can only discern the flavor of her lip gloss, but that fact doesn’t make the moment any less fantastic; out of this world.

When they separate due to the need for air, Kaoru takes advantage of Rimi’s dizziness to kiss her forehead.

* * *

Sometimes, Rimi sits on Kaoru’s lap. Rimi truly enjoys the attention; however, the angle is rather awkward for kissing. She’s content with nipping Kaoru’s jaw, nonetheless. Kaoru moves a little, exposing her neck, and Rimi’s gasp is too cute.

‘‘Kaoru—I—’’ _Ah, she’s blushing too, now_ , Rimi faintly notices.

Kaoru’s snicker is self-conscious, ‘‘A-ahaha, I guess I got over-simulated. I’m sorry you’ve seen such an embarrassing side of me.’’

‘‘I-I like it.’’ Rimi murmurs, barely audible even for her own ears.

‘‘Huh?’’

‘‘I... I like it, when you can act like, well, yourself. I find it to be very beautiful.’’ Rimi says louder this time, eyes half-closed, and shows how deadly serious she is by leaving a chaste kiss on Kaoru’s pale neck. Her gasp is the cute one this time around.

Rimi rests her head on the curve of her girlfriend’s neck, while Kaoru strokes her forearm lovingly, and everything falls silent. 

* * *

Thud, thud, thud.

‘‘Hey, Rimi-rin?’’ Kaoru suddenly says, very softly. 

Rimi yawns, rubbing her eyes. ‘‘What is it?’’

‘‘Did you know why I wanted to date you?’’ Kaoru asks, smiling fondly at the smaller girl.

‘‘Ah... No, why?’’ Rimi accommodates herself to look up at her girlfriend, now curious.

Kaoru swallows, ‘‘Because... you’re shy and introverted but also _so_ very strong and passionate. You’re just—very Rimi. I like that.’’ 

And Rimi feels she might cry, because oh my god she loves this woman so much— but she giggles.

‘‘Fleeting?’’ Rimi arches an eyebrow.

‘‘Yes, you’re very... fleeting, indeed.’’

Rimi snickers, her laughter coming out in hot puffs. She hugs Kaoru tightly, keeping her closer to her heart. In return, Kaoru draws clumsy constellations on her back.

Seta Kaoru is more than everyone’s prince. She is a great, reliable person with a gold heart. And Rimi’s girlfriend.

(love is a scavenger butterfly.)


End file.
